Roses vagabondes
by Elena Carreira
Summary: Ah, il te fait peur, ton mari? Même quand c'est moi qui te poursuis? Moi qui te mets la main dessus? Moi qui vais te montrer ce qui arrive aux Roses vagabondes malchanceuses? ATTENTION: OS susceptible de choquer les plus sensibles d'entre vous (violence, langage cru, viol -même s'il n'est que suggéré-, etc)


Ce que fait Elena quand elle s'emmerde: résoudre des problèmes sur les nombres relatifs et écrire des OS glauques. C'est pas juste fantastique?

Bon alors, après avoir vu le fanmade d'AngelMJ, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument écrire un truc sur le Patron. Et comme j'avais vu beaucoup trop de textes mettant en scène un Patron gentil -d'ailleurs je les ai tous adorés- et que ... bah voilà quoi, le Patron est juste un gros pervers psychopathe! Ça casse un peu le mythe s'il est sympa... Bref, comme j'avais vu trop de ces textes, je me suis dit que j'allais mettre par écrit le truc que j'avais dessiné sur tout mon agenda de l'année dernière: le Patron en pleine course-poursuite après une jolie jeune fille. Donc voilà.

C'est un Cross-Over avec_ Rose Madder_ de Stephen King, qui est mon deuxième King préféré (après _Dôme_). Et ce serait probablement mon préféré si la fin n'était pas aussi décevante. Enfin je veux dire (SPOILERS), te créer une ambiance aussi terrifiante dans le monde réel et faire mourir Norman dans le monde du tableau... Non! Juste non! Alors Rose (qui s'appelle ici Rose McClendon Daniels, même si je n'en fais pas mention) n'a rien à voir avec Rose Geniot de _N'importe quoi pour Antoine_ (après, celles qui détestaient Rose peuvent y voir une vengeance personnelle de Mathieu infligée à celle qui lui piquait Toinou...). De même, Norman Daniels n'a absolument rien à voir avec Antoine -qui n'apparaît pas ici, la seule personne du monde d'Internet là-dedans c'est le Patron- c'est un pur hasard. Je doute fortement que King connaissait What The Cut (d'ailleurs le roman a été publié avant la création de l'émission) quand il a créé son personnage.

Oui j'aime mixer Internet et les romans que je lis. C'est comme ça.

Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, même si j'ai coupé avant le lemon que j'avais intégré à la base -j'aime pas mes lemons, je pense que je vous en publierai jamais- il y a une tension sexuelle très présente tout le long de l'OS. C'est aussi un texte ultraviolent, enfin, à mon avis, avec toutes les horreurs qu'on fait aujourd'hui c'est vrai que ce genre de violence ne choque plus personne. Donc si vous êtes sensibles, passez votre chemin et allez plutôt lire _Autour d'un verre de vodka _et _Un après-midi pluvieux_, qui sont totalement non-violents et que je trouve mignons -quelle fantastique publicité pour mes autres OS.

Ce qui suit s'adresse à ceux qui ont lu le roman: cette scène se situe peu après l'arrivée de Rose à _Filles et sœurs_. Elle vient d'acheter le tableau _Rose madder_ quand elle est abordée par le Patron dans la rue. Evidemment, Bill Steiner, Rose Madder et les autres personnages n'interviennent pas, c'est une fin alternative qui ne met en scène que Rose, le Patron, Norman et un réceptionniste -rôle très très très secondaire, tout de même.

Voilà, après cette préface interminable, je vois que les plus courageux sont toujours là, bande d'insensibles, donc je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Elena

* * *

><p>Quand ce genre de chose m'arrive, j'ai envie d'attraper le premier homme venu et de le déchiqueter à coup de dents. Planter mes ongles dans son bras, mordre sa gorge et arracher des morceaux entiers de chair. N'importe quoi pour apaiser ma rage. Le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Des voix haineuses me murmurant de tuer. Même moi, je me rends compte avec le recul que c'est horrible. Avec le recul. Quand l'autre est déjà mort. Alors je prends le corps, je trouve un endroit isolé, je balance ma victime et je fous le feu au bâtiment. Peu m'importe sa vie, je connaissais pas ce malchanceux. Mais je suis calmé et je rentre tranquillement chez les Sommet. Le gamin ne me pose pas de questions. Il n'est pas idiot à ce point.<p>

Ce besoin de mordre, de déchiqueter avec rage, m'assaillit à l'instant où je tombai sur le dos, le poignet percé d'une lame brillante. Un fleuve rouge se mit à couler sur ma veste et mon jean.

« Aaah … salope ! »

Rose se leva, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? D'abord me poignarder, puis me frapper pour me faire tomber ! J'arrachai la dague, faisant valser de nouveaux ruisseaux rouges. La tête me tournait, je perdais trop de sang. Mais ça ne faisait que me rendre plus fou, plus violent. Les lèvres retroussées sur mes dents blanches, luisantes et acérées comme celles d'un loup, les yeux brillants de fureur derrière mes lunettes fêlées, les mains tremblantes, autant de douleur que de rage, je me jetai sur la frêle jeune fille qui avait eu l'audace de me défier. Elle cria et détala. La peur donne une force surhumaine : elle parvint à ouvrir la porte et à s'enfuir dans la rue. J'écumais et en même temps j'étais habité d'un sentiment étrange, proche de la joie. Oui, c'était ça. La joie de poursuivre une proie, la joie de ressentir une douleur insoutenable et de se dire que quelqu'un ressentira bientôt pire.

« Reviens ici, ma douce ! criai-je à la rue où on ne voyait qu'elle qui courrait, sa jupe à volants se relevant parfois sur des jambes parfaites et une petite culotte blanche. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces quand je t'attraperai ! »

Rose ne répondit rien, continuant sa course effrénée. J'éclatai de rire et me lançai à sa poursuite.

Je sentais déjà son parfum enfantin emplir mes narines, la saveur de sa peau sur ma langue, la douceur et la fermeté de la chair sous mes doigts. Croyait-elle avoir la moindre chance de m'échapper ? Je volais presque, mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol, je ressemblais à un aigle qui piquait vers une souris. Elle était loin, elle s'enfuyait, mais j'avais la certitude que je lui mettrais la main dessus. Et alors, ma Rose vagabonde verrait ce qu'il en coûtait de poignarder le Patron.

La nuit était noire, les lampadaires éclairaient ma route et projetaient l'ombre, démesurément grande, de Rose devant moi. J'avais envie de me jeter sur le sol et de la tirer par l'ombre, comme je l'aurais tirée par les cheveux, jusqu'à moi. N'importe quoi pour la rattraper.

Si la cigarette n'avait pas endommagé ma condition physique, le fleuve cramoisi qui coulait de mon poignet me donnait des vertiges de plus en plus puissants, et me faisait dangereusement tanguer. Je finis par tomber à genoux. L'ombre s'éloignait de moi, mais ce n'était plus une mais deux ombres que je voyais, tout se démultipliait et devenait flou, ma salive se faisait pâteuse et coulait le long de mon menton. Est-ce que j'étais en train de passer l'arme à gauche ? Je l'ignorais moi-même. Mais toujours était-il que je ne voulais pas mourir. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je parvins à bouger, à arracher un morceau de ma veste et à serrer ce pansement improvisé autour de mon poignet. Arrêter l'hémorragie et rattraper cette petite salope. Les seules choses auxquelles mon esprit embrumé arrivait à songer. Arrêter l'hémorragie et déchiqueter cette petite salope.

Tous les spiritueux que j'avais ingurgités au cours de la soirée me remontèrent dans la gorge, et je vomis pour deux bons litres d'une mélasse immonde sur le bitume. Mon estomac était serré par des crampes horriblement douloureuses. Le monde tournoyait devant mes yeux, les lueurs dansaient, et la Rose vagabonde qui courrait … qui s'éloignait de moi … et sa foutue jupe qui découvrait sa culotte blanche … Les filets de bave s'allongeaient et touchaient le sol. Je crachai, m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de main, bondis sur mes pieds. Peu m'importaient les vertiges. Je détalai à nouveau. Je tanguais dangereusement vers la droite, manquant par plusieurs fois de tomber et de passer sous une voiture. Les fêlures de mes lunettes me dérangeaient pour voir.

Finalement, j'arrivais à une gare SNCF. Les gens me regardaient en coin. Pas étonnant. Ce n'était pas commun de voir un homme dont la veste déchirée était maculée de vomi et de sang dans une gare à cette heure-ci. J'avais l'air de m'être battu contre une armée de tigres enragés. Sauf qu'enragé, c'était moi qui l'étais. La seule personne que j'avais combattue, c'était une frêle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, aux candides yeux d'enfant et aux manières gracieuses. C'était cette fille qui m'avait mis dans cet état.

Je la cherchai des yeux. Et finis par l'apercevoir derrière la vitre de l'accueil. Elle n'était pas stupide, la Rose. Elle avait dû sortir au réceptionniste un : « A l'aide, je suis poursuivie par mon mari enragé et par un fou furieux à sa solde ! » Et le gars l'avait laissé rentrer pour plus de sûreté.

Sauf qu'elle avait négligé un détail. Le fou furieux, qui n'était, d'ailleurs, pas du tout à la solde de son mari, qui était seulement là parce que Rosie était belle et qu'il avait envie d'essayer autre chose que des putes bulgares, ce fou furieux-là était le Patron.

D'une démarche négligente, je m'approchai de la vitre et tapotai le verre. Le réceptionniste leva les yeux vers moi. Rose, de dos, fit volte-face et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Elle voulut crier, mais sa voix mourut. Elle se contenta de se débattre dans le vide, avec de grands gestes de terreur, et d'articuler silencieusement : « C'est lui ! C'est lui qui me poursuivait ! »

« Laisse-moi entrer, dis-je au réceptionniste, ignorant la Rose vagabonde paniquée. Elle est à moi. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Rose retrouva sa voix :

« Non ! C'est lui ! C'est lui !

- Désolé ma petite dame, répondit l'homme, les ordres sont les ordres. »

J'esquissai un sourire. Ça y est, j'avais mis la main sur la femme de Normie. Ce que le mari lui-même et une bande de flics tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres n'avaient pu faire en plus de deux mois, je l'avais fait en une soirée. Je passai la porte et dévisageai Rose des pieds à la tête. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux écarquillés, au bord des larmes. Je sentais le parfum de sa terreur, qui traversait l'air à la vitesse un courant électrique. Un courant électrique, c'était ça. J'étais la source, elle était l'électrocutée.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et annuler l'accord avec Normie. Pour avoir la Rose plus vagabonde pour moi tout seul. Mais je connaissais bien cet enfoiré de flic. S'il ne l'avait pas en premier … non, il ne me ferait rien à moi, mais il connaissait la plupart de mes endroits préférés. Il y posterait d'autres flics qui penseraient que le génial officier Norman Daniels avait encore démasqué un criminel grâce à son flair incroyable. Personne ne songerait que Normie Daniels était lui-même le premier à m'accompagner quand je faisais ce genre de sortie.

Je fis un signe au réceptionniste :

« Est-ce que t'as un endroit où je serais tranquille avec la demoiselle et un téléphone ?

- L'un et l'autre. Venez avec moi.

- Un petit instant. »

Je me demandais si la connerie que je m'apprêtais à faire allait être remarquée. Si les gens qui passaient sans nous voir allaient noter que quelque chose d'étrange se passait derrière cette vitre. Après tout peu importait.

J'attrapai Rosie par le col et la plaquai contre le mur, soulevée à près de trente centimètres du sol. J'étais fier de voir que malgré mes blessures et les crampes qui me tordaient l'estomac, ma force était toujours là. Elle se débattit faiblement. Les coups de pieds qu'elle me donnait me faisaient l'effet de caresses comparés à ce qui me transperçait le poignet.

« Vous allez appeler Norman ? balbutia-t-elle. C'est pour ça le téléphone ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Je la lâchai. Elle tomba lourdement au sol, allongée de côté. Parfait.

Avec toute la rage et la force possibles et imaginables, je lui décochai un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle partit contre le mur, rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés. Quelque chose céda sous la force du coup, j'entendis un léger craquement. Ce n'était qu'une fêlure. Impossible ! Avec la force du coup, elle aurait dû avoir au moins les poumons transpercés ! Mais bon, je me rattraperais très bientôt.

« Pour mon poignet, croassai-je d'une voix rauque, qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. »

Je patientai. Il fallait que la douleur s'empare d'elle totalement. Je voulais voir son visage déformé par la souffrance pure. Tant mieux si elle crachait du sang. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mordais avidement la langue. Je finis par me l'écorcher. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, des yeux implorants. Et lorsque je lui souris en réponse, mes dents étaient tachées de sang. Elle voulut crier. Pas assez d'air : il ne lui sortit de la bouche qu'un faible gémissement.

C'était le bon moment. Deuxième coup de pied. Mais cette fois-ci, je la maintins collée au mur, légèrement soulevée du sol. Deux côtes cédèrent totalement. J'aurais presque souhaité sentir le plâtre du mur contre le bout de mon pied, comme si le corps maigre de Rose n'existait plus. Je la relâchai, elle roula par terre. Elle parvint, par je-ne-sais-quel miracle, à se mettre à genoux, recroquevillée sur elle-même, et cracha péniblement un mélange de glaires et de sang. Le réceptionniste la regardait, impassible. Moi, j'étais en pleine jubilation.

« Pour t'être enfuie de chez toi. »

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, la pris dans mes bras par les aisselles et les genoux, puis la chargeai sur mon épaule. Sa respiration saccadée et difficile était presque aussi bruyante que la mienne.

« Par ici, dit simplement le réceptionniste. »

Je le suivis. Nous traversâmes quatre salles aux murs blancs, avec des bureaux, des chaises et des placards en guise d'ameublement. La tête de Rose ballottait mollement, je ne manquais pas l'occasion de lui mettre un ou deux coups d'épaule.

A la cinquième, le réceptionniste s'arrêta. Il désigna un téléphone fixe sur le bureau, sans un mot et tourna les talons. Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Je jetai Rose sur le sol. Elle fit un bruit mat, dans le silence de la pièce. Elle se tortillait comme une crevette. Elle tentait sûrement de se rattacher au petit fil de vie qu'il lui restait. Ça me fit ricaner. Pas besoin de l'attacher. Pour l'instant, elle était inoffensive.

Je balayai les feuilles de papier éparpillées sur le bureau et m'y assis. J'attrapai le téléphone, composai le numéro de Normie. A vrai dire, celui de son bureau, à la police. Une voix de femme me répondit.

« Police nationale, bonjour.

- Je voudrais parler à l'officier Daniels. »

Distraitement, je me demandai si Normie se tapait sa secrétaire, en attendant qu'elle me le passe. Finalement, j'entendis sa voix :

« Allô ?

- Normie. »

Silence à l'autre bout du fil. J'attendis. Lorsque Norman reprit, sa voix était plus rauque, plus sérieuse.

« Est-ce que tu l'as ?

- Elle est par terre, devant moi.

- T'es où ?

- A la gare routière. Demande le Patron au réceptionniste de l'accueil, il comprendra.

- T'es sûr que c'est elle ?

- Elle s'est teint les cheveux en blond mais c'est bien son visage.

- En … blond ?

- Ouais. »

Après un instant, j'ajoutai :

« En blond de pute. »

Normie claqua violemment le téléphone. Je raccrochai à mon tour. Rosie allait un peu mieux. Elle tremblait.

« Vous l'avez … s'il vous plaît ! Je vous en prie, tout sauf lui !

- _Lui _? On sera deux, mon ange.

- Je ne suis pas votre ange ! Je me fous de vous ! Ce que vous m'avez fait, là, c'est rien comparé aux quatorze ans que j'ai passés avec Norman Daniels ! Je pourrais revivre ça mille fois juste … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. A l'instant où elle avait dit qu'elle se foutait de moi, je lui avais bondi dessus. Mes mains tremblaient de rage au moment où elles se refermèrent sur sa gorge. Mon pouce caressa la peau blanche juste sous le menton. L'ongle s'enfonça dans la chair tendre. Et là je sais pas trop ce qui m'arriva. Je la plaquai au sol, m'allongeai sur elle et plantai mes dents là où il y avait encore la trace en demi-lune de mes griffes. Elle hurla, hurla alors que je n'avais encore rien fait de ce que je faisais d'habitude, mais ça ne faisait que m'exciter davantage. Vas-y, gueule, et après ose encore dire que tu te fous de moi. Ose encore dire que Norman est pire que moi.

Ose encore prétendre que le Patron n'est pas ton pire cauchemar.

C'est ainsi que Normie nous trouva quand il ouvrit la porte. D'abord un peu surpris de la scène, il se reprit vite. Comme nous l'avions dit, je n'avais pas violé Rose. C'était une des seules conditions qu'il m'avait imposées. Lui d'abord. Je ne comprenais pas bien cette décision. Après avoir vécu quatorze ans avec la même femme, quatorze années au cours desquelles il sortait très souvent avec moi pour aller visiter mes putes, elle l'excitait encore ? Ou alors était-ce le fait qu'il avait failli la perdre ? Ou qu'elle lui avait volé sa carte bancaire ? Ça, ça lui était resté en travers de la gorge. La carte bancaire, toujours la carte bancaire. Au cours de nos entrevues, il n'avait que ces mots à la bouche. La carte bancaire. Cette pute m'a pris ma carte bancaire. Comment est-ce qu'elle a osé y toucher ?

D'ailleurs, après avoir retiré trois-cent euros sur le compte, Rose avait balancé la carte en question, qui avait été ramassée par un clodo. Normie l'avait retrouvé et c'était là qu'il avait fait appel au Patron.

La Rose plus vagabonde nous regarda tous les deux, terrifiée. Deux hommes en parfaite condition physique -bon, j'étais salement amoché mais tout à fait dangereux-, deux hommes qui la regardaient avec un air mauvais et elle. Petite blonde frêle, aux côtes cassées, recroquevillée sur le sol d'un bureau entièrement blanc.

« Blond de pute, marmonna Norman, c'est tout à fait ça. Alors Rosie, quel effet ça fait de me revoir ? »

Il y eut un détail amusant : Rose tourna vers moi un regard implorant. Mais ça ne m'amusa pas. Pas du tout. Le type qui l'avait abordée dans la rue, qui avait déployé tous ses talents pour la ramener chez lui, qui avait commencé à la peloter et à la faire boire, qu'elle avait poignardé quand il avait, la langue déliée par l'alcool, prononcé par mégarde le nom de Norman, qui l'avait quand même rattrapée, qui l'avait frappée sauvagement, mordue avec violence, qui avait fait venir son mari à la petite fête, ce type, elle l'implorait de la sauver de Norman ! Elle avait survécu quatorze ans avec son mari, quatorze putains d'années, et n'avait pas tenu douze heures avec moi. Et elle me suppliait de la sauver ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je fasse ?

Pour extérioriser tout ça, je ricanai.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? fit Norman.

- Dépêche-toi. Faut que je sois de retour avant six heures. »

Il hocha la tête. Rosie recula en araignée jusqu'au mur le plus proche, sur lequel elle s'appuya de tout son maigre poids, comme si elle avait voulu passer au travers. Normie posa la main sur sa ceinture, fit glisser la boucle. Elle cria.

J'allumai une cigarette, pour patienter en attendant.

« Ce n'est rien, dis-je en fixant le mur, ce n'est rien ce qu'il va te faire. Quand ce sera mon tour, quand tu vas comprendre ce que moi j'inflige aux Roses vagabondes, je t'assure que ce sera Norman que tu imploreras. »


End file.
